Not Quite Love Songs
by Blairx6661
Summary: Various song parodies I have written, starring some of my fave wrestlers - R&R ;P
1. That Don't Impress Me Much

**[[A/N: This is a parody of "That Don't Impress me Much" by Shania Twain, featuring references to numerous wrestlers, some of whom I'm not that fussed over... and others who I'd happily bang given the chance xDD When I wrote this it was 12:30am and I was tired, bored - plus my brain was full of filthy, dirty thoughts xD To those of you who know me, this is probably the tamest thing I've done in days, but oh well... ;) I don't know whether this is pure stupidity to everyone else but me, but I think it's funny and I hope you can get a laugh out of it.]]**

* * *

><p><em>I've known a few guys<em>

_Who thought they were pretty hot_

_But you've got being cocky down to an art_

_You think you're a genius_

_You think you're worth the gold_

_You're a regular original_

_A wannabe_

_/_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you'll win the belt..._

_/_

_Okay, so you're Dolph Ziggler?_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you can Zig Zag_

_But you can't Future Shock?_

_Now don't get me wrong_

_Yeah I think you're pretty "naice"_

_But that won't keep me_

_Warm in the middle of my bed_

_That don't impress me much_

_/_

_I never knew a guy_

_Who carried oil in his pocket_

_And a comb down his boot_

_Just in case_

_And all those squats you do, well_

_They're getting pretty pointless_

_McSexycutty's ass is still better than yours_

_/_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're a champion..._

_/_

_Okay, so you're Wade Barrett?_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the Wasteland_

_But not the LeBell Lock?_

_Now don't get me wrong_

_Yeah I think you gotta sexy voice_

_But that won't get me_

_Hot in the middle of the table_

_That don't impress me much_

_/_

_You're one of those guys_

_Who likes to iron his trunks_

_You make me wash my hands twice_

_Before I can slide them in_

_I can't believe you kiss your weights good night_

_C'mon baby tell me_

_You must be jokin', right?_

_/_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're a superstar..._

_/_

_Okay, so you're Randy Orton?_

_That don't impress me much_

_You might have muscles but_

_You're no CM Punk!_

_Now don't get me wrong_

_Yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me_

_Warm in the middle of the floor_

_That don't impress me much_

_/_

_You think you're fly_

_But you're not "Air Bourne"_

_Now don't get me wrong_

_Yeah I kinda like your smile_

_But that won't keep me_

_Warm on those long, cold, lonely nights_

_That don't impress me much_

_/_

_Okay_

_So what do you think_

_You're "awesome" or something?_

_Whatever_

_That don't impress me_

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN: Note: No tables, beds, floors or wrestlers were harmed during the creation of this parody... Except for McSexycutty, I might've spanked his ass pretty hard a few times XD **

**If you didn't get some of the references I'd be confused but oh well... I think it should be pretty obvious which mentioned wrestlers I am either indifferent to, or am a huge fan of - at least, if you're a Facebook friend of mine ;) Don't know if there'll be any more parodies coming from my twisted mind as of yet, though I have plenty of other ideas in mind. Hope you enjoyed this product of my insanity, don't forget to review ;D]]**


	2. Oh My Scot

**[[A/N: So here's another parody by me... I was originally going to post this one by itself like I'd done with the previous one, but then I decided I didn't like that idea very much and that it'd be better if I bunched them all up in one place :)**

**To anyone who knows me personally, you'd know that I am a big fan of Drew McIntyre and he's probably one of my most talked-about wrestlers. So this was really quite easy to write, hehehe xD This is a parody of "OMG" by Usher, entitled "Oh My Scot"... NOW ENJOY, BITCHES ;D**

* * *

><p>Oh my<p>

Oh my Scot

I did it again

So I'm gon' take yo pants off

Oh my Scot

/

Drewski, let me

Drewski, let me

Drewski, let me

/

Drewski, let me touch you now

There's so many ways to love ya

Drewski, I can strip you down

There's so many ways to fuck ya

I mean, like, oh my Scot, I'm so in love

I fucked you finally, you make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh my Scot

/

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

/

I fell in love with Drewski when I seen him in that wrestling ring

He was looking sexy, his ass falling out of his trunks

Never ever has a wrestler hit me on the first sight

This one's something special, in the sack he's dynamite

Drewski got a booty like pow, pow, pow

And he got some muscles like wow, oh wow

Boy, you know I'm thinking you're, thinking you're "naice"

Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like

Ooh (oooh) he got it all

Sexy from his head to the toes

And I want him in my bed right nowwww!

/

Drewski, let me touch you now

There's so many ways to love ya

Drewski, I can strip you down

There's so many ways to fuck ya

I mean, like, oh my Scot, I'm so in love

I fucked you finally, it makes me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh my Scot

/

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

/

Fell so hard for Drewski out of all the boys up in this ring

Scotsman got me whipped, just off one look, yep, I fell in love

Drew, you're fucking special, you just like dynamite

You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight

Fell in love with Drewski like my, oh my

Drewski looking like a god, fly, so fly

Drewski like a champion, my, oh my

Drewski, how you do that, make a big girl cry?

Ooh (ooh) Drewski, you got it all

Sexy from his head to the toes

And I want it all, but without clothes...

/

Drewski, let me touch you now

There's so many ways to love ya

Drewski, I can strip you down

There's so many ways to fuck ya

I mean, like, oh my Scot, I'm so in love

I fucked you finally, you make me want to say

/

Oh my Scot

Oh my

Oh, oh my Scot

/

Oh my Scot

I did it again

So I'm gon' take yo pants off

Oh, oh, oh my

Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my

Oh my Scot

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN: Well, that was definitely... intense? Hehe that's a fair call, but it was so much fun to write, I nearly fell out of my bed laughing :P **

**I can't promise to write any more parodies as I'm in the worst headspace right now and I'm fairly uninspired in terms of anything, but especially that which is dirty... Though I will write one for Michael McGillicutty if I can think of a song that works! Hope you enjoyed these parodies so far, don't forget to leave the love and REVIEW! :D]]**


End file.
